Konoha Junior High
by littlesee
Summary: Konoha Junior High was a fine all-boy boarding school. Until the invasion of girls, of course. Will the girls finally get the chance to fit in? Wait, do I smell romance in the air?
1. Feminine Invader

**Konoha Junior High**

**By: littlesee**

**Summary:** Konoha Junior High was a fine all-boy school. Until the invasion of girls, of course. Will the girls finally get the chance to fit in? Wait, do I smell romance in the air?

**Ch 1: Feminine Invader**

Once upon time there was a time when dinosaurs ruled the earth, and we mammalians were being preyed upon. Then the huge meteor came crashing in, burned the entire planet, and here we are replacing the dino dominating the earth…

But that's an entire another story that's got nothing to do with the real story, well, except the characters in the upcoming story are mammals, which would never existed if the meteor didn't came.

I gotta stop doing that. Maybe I watch Discovery Channel too much.

Okay, fellow readers, the era in this story is not millions of years ago, but just about the 20th century. One usual morning at the famous all-boy boarding school Konoha Junior High, which is located in the downtown area of a town that have the same name, Konoha, the sun was shining brightly without a single trace of cloud in the sky. The kind of weather that boys like. And speaking of boys, there they are all adorable and huggable playing nicely and friendly with their friends at the basketball court.

"Hey, what's with the tackling, you idiot?"

"Watch your mouth, jackass. I didn't tackle you, maybe you're just too damn weak so you fell when I ran passed you,"

"What did you say?"

"Hit him, Uzumaki!'

"You son of a-"

Haha. Gotta put some censorship in this story. Okay, MAYBE not adorable and huggable, and definitely not nice and friendly, the boys are. But we just have to accept that, seeing the fact that they are students of an all-boy school.

"Oi, oi, Nara, You're not going to stop them? You're the referee, for God's sakes,"

"Let them fight. It was too troublesome watching the game anyway," replied a boy, yawning.

"I don't want to be bossy, Shikamaru, but this chaos will be heard by the teachers soon," said a fat boy, who is sitting beside the earlier boy, eating chips.

"I bet they're going to stop soon. Don't worry,"

Alas, like the pony-tailed boy said, the chaos started to fade away. The blonde boy who was punching a spiky-haired boy with some strange tattoo on his face, is now staring at a direction that is strangely, everyone in the court is staring at also.

"See? Told you so,"

"I think you have to see what is it that makes them stop,"

"Huh?"

The boy named Shikamaru straighten himself up from his sleeping position and looked at the direction everyone is looking. _What is it now? Free hotdog or something?_

At first, Shikamaru frowned because he thinks there's nothing unusual there, why is everyone looking? But a mere second later, realization struck his face, like other people in the scene, his brows were raised and his eyes widened in shock.

On the spot where every boy's eyes are focusing, were a group of creature standing and looking around, confused. The creatures in discussion have long hair, smooth skin, long and curly eyelashes, and curvy body. Now, there's only one thing that matched those description.

Girls.

The most troublesome living thing on this planet, thinks Shikamaru.

Whispers began to spread amongst the boys.

"What are they doing here?"

"Those are girls, right?" said a little boy, stupidly.

One boy from the crowd approached the girls.

"Sorry, chicks. But this area is restricted for chicas like you. It's Konoha Junior High. Are you guys lost?" asked him arrogantly.

"No, in fact, our headmaster told us to come here," answered a pink-haired girl, in a straight tone, "We're from Kumo Junior High."

"Yea, they say there's going to be a mixing here? From now on, we're going to stay here," said a blonde girl in ponytail.

"What?"

All boys dropped their jaws.

Tsuzuku?

Review, ne? Constructive criticisms are welcome as well.


	2. The Invasion part I

**Konoha Junior High**

**By: littlesee**

**Summary:** Konoha Junior High was a fine all-boy school. Until the invasion of girls, of course. Will the girls finally get the chance to fit in? Wait, do I smell romance in the air?

A/N: This chapter came up a little longer than I expected…^^ Enjoy it, guys!

**Ch 2: The Invasion ~ part I**

On the sixth day at the beginning of the universe, God created a man named Adam. After a while, seeing Adam so lonely, God decided to give him a friend, a woman whom Adam named Eve in the later part of the story. Now, it's hard to imagine how shocked Adam was when he woke up one morning and the first thing he saw was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his entire life. Well, seeing the fact that he has just been living for maybe a couple of days, I'm not sure how many creature he has seen in order to safely arrive to the conclusion that the thing before him was the most beautiful creature on the planet…BUT-let's just skip the details, shall we?

Anyway, after the whole 'forbidden fruit' incident and God casted them out from Eden, Eve also found Adam to be handsome for her liking, and finally they both get married. Eve bore Cain and Abel. Cain killed Abel, and he found himself a wife, and she bore children too. And they bore children too, and so it goes on and on. The continuing story is too boring to write here anyway.

Okay, well, in Konoha town, there is a young human who has the same 'Y' chromosome as Adam, or in layman's term, we usually call a 'boy'. The said boy inherited his great-great-great grandfather's handsomeness (I'm not even sure if that is a word). But one thing's for sure, he definitely didn't inherit Adam's fondness for girls. No, I'm not saying he is gay, readers. This is not a yaoi story and never will be. No offense, guys. No, the boy in discussion isn't gay, but maybe a little 'traumatic' to girls. You'll find out the entire reason as the story continues.

So, the boy's name is Uchiha Sasuke. Unlike Adam, he doesn't like girls. Unlike Adam, he wasn't shocked when he found out he was gonna spend his junior high school life under the same roof with the opposite sexes, he was FUMED.

And now he is on his way to the principal office.

Let us start from the beginning. Today was definitely not a good day for our Sasuke. When he was on his usual morning-run around the school's block, he saw nearly 6 girls giggling and waving at him. And just when he thought that's all, a dozen of girl fought with each others just to decide who will sit beside him at the canteen. He decided not to have breakfast and strode to his room straightaway. (He even double-locked his door)

Sasuke will never mention it in public, of course, but he was a little scared of the earlier scene. I mean, come on, there were punching, kicking, shoving, biting, slapping, EVERYTHING!

_Guys aren't even that brutal_, he thought while laying down on his bed. _And try to imagine it, twelve girls! Man! It's like a miracle that girls haven't become extinct!_

After calming himself down, Sasuke drifted into sleep, which involved a dream of weeping girls and laughing boys.

Five minutes later….

"Oi, Sasuke! SASUKE! Open the door!" shouted a voice from the hallway, followed by a loud knock on the door.

Sasuke growled, wondering who the idiot may be. It can't be a girl, because other than the fact that girls aren't allowed in boy's dormitory; the voice is a boy's voice.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! ARE YOU ASLEEP?" said the voice once again, with a louder bang.

_A terribly annoying boy's voice, _thought Sasuke,_ what kind of dope shout if he know the person is sleeping?_

He walked toward the door and opened the door rather forcefully.

"What do you want!" beamed Sasuke.

The person who is still knocking has no idea that Sasuke is going to open the door and alas, his fist ended up hard on Sasuke's frowning face.

"Oops…heheh… sorry, Sasuke. Didn't see you comin' there," said the person, which happened to be blonde, while scratching his head sheepishly.

It's a wonder how the boy can still be laughing, while the Uchiha kid in front of him is emitting murderous aura and looked like he can blow up anytime now.

"Wow, your room is huge!" the blonde boy completely ignored Sasuke's glare and ran passed him into his room without permission. He even climbed up to Sasuke's bed and started jumping there, "Your bed is so fluffy! Whee~!"

Even the famous Uchiha Sasuke was at loss for words at that time. A completely unknown stranger has just punched him on the face, barged into his room, and now is bouncing on his bed. Has the world gone crazy? Have pigs finally learned how to fly?

"Would-Would you stop jumping on my bed, you damnit!" shouted Sasuke, totally lost his nerve. But the hopping boy gave no response. In fact, he doesn't even seem like he heard Sasuke at all.

Veins are now popping on Sasuke's forehead. He inhaled and exhaled deeply to regain himself. He calmly walked to the corner of the room, picked up a small figurine, and walked back again to his original position.

A nanosecond later, the figurine in Sasuke's hand has made a loud thump on the blonde boy's head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" demanded the boy, while rubbing his head. He took off his earphone, which apparently had been blocking his hearing. No wonder he was shouting like nobody's business at the hallway.

"That is," Sasuke said dangerously, "For barging into my room and jumping on my bed. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Ah, gomen ne, I suppose I haven't introduced myself," Naruto climbed down the bed and threw himself rudely on the couch, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be your new roommate! We're going to have so much fun together!" said Naruto cheerfully, reaching out a hand, "You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke simply frowned at Naruto, "That can't be right. Since when did we share room with other students? In Konoha Junior High, everyone got their own rooms!"

"Yeah, I have my own room also. But that was before the girls came. I mean, they also need sleep, right? So now we're sharing the dorms with the girls. They got the east wing and we, the west wing. As an eastern, I had to move and guess what? They placed me on your room! Cool, huh?"

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's silence and keep talking.

"But I like this way better. It was soo boring without roommates! Now I have somebody to talk to, right buddy?" Naruto sent Sasuke his brightest smile that makes his eyes so small; it looked like single lines.

"Are you saying," Sasuke snapped," that from now on, because of the damn girls, I have to share a room with YOU?"

"Not just me, I guess. Some more will show up. Maybe three or two more people! Isn't that fun? We could watch football together! Or-or play basketball!" Naruto shrieked in excitement, his hand still reached out waiting for Sasuke's to shake it. But when Naruto turned his head, Sasuke was already gone.

"Huh? Sasuke? SASUKE?" Naruto called out to the empty hallway, "Is this figurine for me? Wow, thanks!"

~::~

And that brings us back to where we left out. Sasuke is now walking abruptly toward the principal's office, knocking some little boys down on his way there.

_That bastard headmaster. What is he thinking, mixing this school with girls? I am going to put some common sense into that empty void in his head for sure._

The door with the words 'Principal's Office' written on it greeted Sasuke and he wasted no time for knocking, he plainly kicked the door open and busted into a round room where he found a white-haired man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

The man was shocked when Sasuke pulled his collar while threatening him, "I swear to Lucifer, old man. If you don't send those girls back immediately, I'm going to make your life worse than hell."

"Ah, Sasuke. Nice to have you here," the old man replied, faking his smile," I see you have some comments on this school's recent-uhm-policy changes."

"What's with the dorm-sharing? For your information, I chose this school because this school is famous for its privacy, and students can have their own private room. And now you're changing it, Jiraiya?" Sasuke tighten his fist.

"Ugh…need oxygen…" panted Jiraiya, and Sasuke loosened his grip a bit, but after a while Jiraiya said nothing and he tightened it again.

"Answer me, jerk," said Sasuke.

"Okay…ugh…well, we happen to have the Kumo's Headmaster here, so why don't you direct your comments to her?" Jiraiya pointed behind Sasuke's shoulder," I'd like to introduce you to Tsunade. Tsunade, meet Uchiha Sasuke, one of our academy's students."

~**XX**~

Tsuzuku?

Review, onegai? Flamers, bashers, are welcome with open arms.

P.S: Thank you for you all who read the first chapter and reviewed it! You guys are the best!


End file.
